Fasteners have been widely used to secure or connect two or more parts in various applications including automotive industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,623 discloses a two stage rivet including a pin for engagement with a grommet, wherein the pin is provided with an enlarged central portion.
U.S. Pub. No. US 2013/0287517A1 provides another disclosure of a two piece clip including a grommet and a pin.